Newt (Maze Runner)
Newt is the Glader and Alby's second command in Maze Runner trilogy. Maze Runner In The Maze Runner, Newt was first introduced as being Second-in-command to Alby. He and Thomas formed a friendship. After Alby went through The Changing, Newt became the unofficial leader of the Glade. The Scorch Trials In The Scorch Trials, Newt and the other Gladers in the dormitory were awoken by sounds of groaning and banging. An insane group of humans infected by the Flare, known as Cranks, attacked in vain at the barred windows of the dormitory. While Thomas wandered the building in search of Teresa, Newt waited with the other Gladers in the dorm that were sleeping in. When Thomas discovered a new boy in the dormitory Teresa had stayed in, Newt decided to interrogate the boy. During the interrogation, the boy introduced himself as Aris, and revealed that he was part of a group of female Gladers called Group B, much to the shock of Newt and his fellow Gladers. At 5:00, the Gladers awoke and waited for the Flat Trans. The Flat Trans arrived an hour later, and Minho told Thomas to enter the Flat Trans last to make sure Newt and the other Gladers followed. Thomas complied, and the Gladers entered the Flat Trans and were taken underground. Later, Newt and the other Gladers emerged to the surface and found themselves in the wasteland called the Scorch, where Thomas noticed an abandoned city a far distance away. Newt and the other Gladers trekked towards the abandoned city in hopes of finding food and water there. After hearing a scream from the shack, Minho and Newt instructed Thomas to investigate. When he returned, he reported seeing Teresa. Minho and Newt immediately questioned why Thomas did not return with her, but Thomas told them she told him to part from her. Once inside the shelter they used to hide from the storm, Newt discussed with Thomas and the other Gladers their next course of action. Their conversation was interrupted by a Hispanic leader of the Cranks named Jorge, who questioned the Gladers of their purpose in the Scorch. After lunch with Jorge, Newt and the Gladers heard a crash coming from the lower floor of the tower, and they and the Cranks rushed to evacuate. Newt, Jorge, and the other Gladers escaped the tower, but were separated from Thomas and Brenda during the evacuation. Afterwards, Jorge led Newt and the Gladers through the abandoned city and eventually constructed a camp near the outskirts. Newt and the other Gladers spread out to look for Thomas and Brenda after making the tent. During the search, Frypan reported seeing Thomas and Brenda taken prisoner by a small group of Cranks in an alley. The reported sighting angered Newt and the others, and Minho immediately began planning out an ambush. Newt participated in the ambush and fought the Cranks with the others while Minho freed Thomas and Brenda. Eventually, Newt and the other Gladers succeeded in defeating the Cranks and left. Newt and the group watched as a Berg brought Thomas aboard to remove the bullet wound he received from the Crank, Blondie. Thomas was then dropped back off to his group and they continued to the safe haven. When Group B took Thomas hostage, they warned Newt and the other Gladers that if they followed the girls to their camp in the mountains to rescue Thomas, they would open fire on them with bows and arrows. After finally reaching the safe haven in a snowy valley, Newt and the other Gladers made an alliance with Group B to confront WICKED. A moment later, the Gladers were reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, now free of WICKED's corruption. Afterwards, several canisters emerged from the ground and strange monsters emerged from them and attacked the Gladers and Group B. Eventually, Newt, with help from the other Gladers and Group B, destroyed the monsters. Shortly afterwards, a Berg arrived, and Newt, along with the rest of the Gladers, Group B, and Jorge and Brenda, climbed aboard and escaped. On board the Berg, Newt and the other Gladers celebrated their success. Physical Appearance and Personality Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He had a limp from his attempted suicide, during which he climbed one of the walls in the Maze and leapt off. He had a strong accent (either English or Scottish, according to Dashner) and frequently used the British curse "bloody". In the film Newt is slender, doesn't have a square jaw, and has short blonde hair. He also has a distinctly English accent. Powers & Skills * Leadership: 'In the Maze Runner trilogy Newt has shown to be a neutral leader when Alby wasn't around he's the second in command but when he died he stood by Thomas to help lead him and the others to freedom. He has also been the voice of reason for when everyone in the group felt like giving up including Thomas but Newt encouraged him to keep moving on and to not give up on his choice and he keeps the bonds they formed together going. * '''Physical Human Strength: '''He is a muscular teenager who is strong enough to possess great strength for his height and size. He was capable of assisting Thomas into smashing through a glass window and held off a Crank from bitting his face on his own up physical contact. *'Mental Human Toughness: '''After being told that he attempted suicide by climbing up the top of the wall and jumping into the maze his friend Alby brought him back into the Glade for he lived and only hurt his leg. He was still capable of moving very quickly even with a damaged limp in his leg without need of support from anyone to carry him nor even show signs of a strain. In the Death Cure, he was told that he wasn't immune to the flare virus and after WICKED induced it on him he began losing half his sanity and went through the changing but with the help of his mental strength of willingness he showed to be remarkably resilient to the effects of the virus for a constant time limit before it completely forced him to have gone rogue to his humanity when pleading Thomas to shoot him before it could’ve taken over. * '''Expert Marksmanship and Weapon Proficiency: '''Newt was shown to have achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in using projectile weaponry. In Scorch Trials, when the Right arm headquarters was being ambushed he used great skills with a rifle on many WICKED soliders and even made a headshot directly at one of them. * '''Dagger Proficiency: '''During his time in the Maze Newt shows that he knows his way with using a dagger for working or combat. Equipment * '''Back Pack: '''Newt carries supplies and water for him and his friends to use with the support of a back pack. * '''Winchester Model 70: In Scorch Trials, Newt temporarily uses a rifle to defend himself and others against the incoming WCKD soldiers. * Launcher: It is shown in the Death Cure he will use this weapon of WCKD property to fight against them. * Browning Hi-Power Pistol: '''Newt is shown in the Death Cure that he will be carrying a side arm pistol. * '''Combat Knife: '''In the Death Cure he is shown to be equipped with this item. ' Quotes "Great, we're all bloody inspired." "Order. you say that bloody word over and over in your shuck head. Reason we're all sane around here is 'cause we work our butts off and maintain order. Order's the reason we put Ben out-can't very well have loonies runnin' around tryin' to kill people, now can we? Order. Last thing we need is you screwin' that up." "Don't tell me we're still gonna get bloody Newbies thrown in our laps." "Guess I'll go bug somebody else till the excitement begins, which better be bloody soon. I'm hungry." "Well, at least you didn't bloody roll over and die, Tommy," "Shuck it, I've never seen so many shanks acting like teat-sucking babies." "You wanna know why I have this limp, Tommy? Did I ever tell you? No, I don't think so. I tried to kill myself in the Maze. Climbed halfway up those bloody walls and jumped right off. I ''hated the place, Tommy." "Please, Tommy. Please." Trivia *Thomas Brodie-Sangster who played Newt in Maze Runner trilogy also, voices Ferb in Phineas and Ferb. Category:Sidekick Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Businessmen Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Deceased